1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to washing machine apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved washing machine water recycling apparatus wherein the same is arranged to recycle and filter washing machine rinse water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus in washing machines to permit the reclamation as well as recycling of water is indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,272; 4,953,369; 5,004,536; and 3,514,631. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,994 indicates a prior washing machine structure utilizing a fixed drum and drive motor and the like of substantially conventional construction.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a holding tank mounted in adjacency to and in surrounding relationship relative to the wash machine tub to permit temporary storage of rinse water or reuse and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.